Flash Boys
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: A bunch of sentences about Barry and Wally and their relationship in general. Flash/Barry & Kid Flash/Wally


**A/N: **Yeah, I'm doing another 1sentence challenge, but with Barry and Wally. Other characters make a minor appearance. I enjoy fulfilling challenges on livejournal, and if you want to see more of them, you can check out my livejournal. You can find it on my profile. Anyways, this was a lot of fun and not too hard to do, especially after I just finished one of my series. Also check out _Smile Kid_ by _Super BatFlash_ if you got time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha<strong>

1. **Comfort**  
>It comforts him, the fact that not only the Flash is his uncle, but is also his mentor, and his dad sometimes.<p>

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Kiss<strong>  
>Wally didn't think he would lose his first kiss to his uncle, but he did, and he wanted to do it again.<p>

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Soft<strong>  
>It's a bit too rough and dry for him, since he's so used to the soft and supple kisses that his uncles likes to give.<p>

* * *

><p>4. <strong>Pain<strong>  
>Chemicals burned, just like they were supposed to, from the way the scarlet speedster was acting, and when lightning stuck, he knew exactly what to expect.<p>

* * *

><p>5. <strong>Potatoes<strong>  
>Wally managed to convince Barry to help him with a lab experiment, after explaining how a potato could conduct electricity.<p>

* * *

><p>6. <strong>Rain<strong>  
>Hydroplaning was the last thing on his mind, as he ran after his uncle in the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>7. <strong>Chocolate<strong>  
>He takes out a chocolate bar from his compartment for his uncle to snack on, as they patrol Keystone City.<p>

* * *

><p>8. <strong>Happiness<strong>  
>It's a natural feeling, whenever he's around Barry and Iris.<p>

* * *

><p>9.<strong> Telephone<strong>  
>As he listens to his uncle go on and on about the special theory of relativity, Wally curls the phone cord with his finger.<p>

* * *

><p>10.<strong> Ears<strong>  
>Whenever his nephew speaks, Barry always gives Wally his undivided attention.<p>

* * *

><p>11. <strong>Name<strong>  
>His name is not Flash Boy, or Flash Junior, it's Kid Flash, and it's the only name he'll go by, because Flash gave it to him.<p>

* * *

><p>12. <strong>Sensual<strong>  
>He finds it overwhelming at first, because they go so fast, and everything his uncle does is exactly what he needs as a speedster.<p>

* * *

><p>13. <strong>Death<strong>  
>When his mentor died, both his idol and uncle disappeared from his life.<p>

* * *

><p>14. <strong>Sex<strong>  
>His uncle has a freckle fetish, kissing each and every freckle whenever they have sex.<p>

* * *

><p>15. <strong>Touch<strong>  
>It's an excuse to get closer, to make things personal, he thinks, when his uncle touches him.<p>

* * *

><p>16. <strong>Weakness<strong>  
>Super speed can be a krytonite, just ask Wally, or even Barry.<p>

* * *

><p>17.<strong> Tears<strong>  
>When Wally cries, which wasn't often, Barry hugs him, as if he were the most precious thing in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Speed<strong>  
>Barry knew that Wally was accident prone at times, and it just got worse when his nephew became a speedster.<p>

* * *

><p>19.<strong> Wind<strong>  
>Wally rotates his arms as fast as he could, until they look like tornadoes, and as he slows down, he could see his uncle running towards them, ready to catch him when he falls.<p>

* * *

><p>20. <strong>Freedom<strong>  
>Superhuman speed granted him the freedom to be wherever he wanted to be, at any moment in time, just like Barry and Jay.<p>

* * *

><p>21. <strong>Life<strong>  
>Life without Barry was something Wally didn't expect until it happened.<p>

* * *

><p>22. <strong>Jealousy<strong>  
>Just because his uncle got to see his aunt everyday, didn't mean that he was jealous.<p>

* * *

><p>23. <strong>Hands<strong>  
>Wally squeezes his hand, as if it would reassure him, and it does, for just a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Taste<strong>  
>Barry could still taste the iced mocha, from when he kissed Wally.<p>

* * *

><p>25. <strong>Devotion<strong>  
>The first time Barry visited Wally's room, he saw just how much his nephew had worshipped the Flash.<p>

* * *

><p>26. <strong>Forever<strong>

Ever since he became Kid Flash, he had always figured that he would be Flash's sidekick, and it was an eternity he didn't mind putting up with.

* * *

><p>27. <strong>Blood<strong>  
>A lot of people think that Flash and Kid Flash are related, and they are, but only through marriage.<p>

* * *

><p>28. <strong>Sickness<strong>  
>Include the healing factor, and maybe he could stand a chance against whatever it is that makes him feel so awkward around his uncle.<p>

* * *

><p>29. <strong>Melody<strong>  
>While Iris likes to sing, Barry prefers to hum, humming until his nephew is asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>30. <strong>Star<strong>  
>It's not often that they get to stargaze, and while Wally points out every constellation he could think of, Barry starts to wonder when would be the next time they get together like this.<p>

* * *

><p>31. <strong>Home<strong>  
>Wally never wants to go home, not when he's at his aunt's house, and hanging out with his favourite uncle in the whole world.<p>

* * *

><p>32. <strong>Confusion<strong>  
>Barry confuses him sometimes, with the jokes and touches, and he just doesn't know what to do anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>33. <strong>Fear<strong>  
>Wally pretends that he doesn't have claustrophobia, but Barry knows, from the way he would vibrate in place.<p>

* * *

><p>34. <strong>Lighting<strong>/**Thunder**  
>Wally had to soak himself in chemicals, and be struck by lightning, if he wanted to be just like the Flash.<p>

* * *

><p>35. <strong>Bonds<strong>  
>The bond between Flash and Kid Flash is strong, if not stronger than the Dynamic Duo's.<p>

* * *

><p>36. <strong>Market<strong>  
>Finding his nephew outside of the toy store, with the latest Flash action figure in his hand made him smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>37. <strong>Technology<strong>  
>Stealth mode was added to the newly modified Kid Flash suit, which Flash helped with, when Batman decided to upgrade some of the team's equipment.<p>

* * *

><p>38. <strong>Gift<strong>  
>He couldn't believed that his uncle got him a pair of sneakers with hook and loop fasteners.<p>

* * *

><p>39. <strong>Smile<strong>  
>It's contagious, the way Barry smiles, and it makes Wally smile too.<p>

* * *

><p>40. <strong>Innocence<strong>  
>Wally is at that age where hormones gets the best of him, making him flirt with every girl he sees, and Barry finds it adorable, if not awkward at times.<p>

* * *

><p>41. <strong>Completion<strong>  
>Completing missions was harder than patrolling with his mentor, because he had to work with a team of superheroes who just didn't get him or his need to speed through everything.<p>

* * *

><p>42. <strong>Clouds<strong>  
>On a cloudy day like this, his uncle often takes him to the Flash Museum.<p>

* * *

><p>43. <strong>Sky<strong>  
>Barry's eyes were as blue as the sky, while his were green, green like the grass outside.<p>

* * *

><p>44. <strong>Heaven<strong>  
>His uncle had told him about the Speed Force once, and how it felt like heaven for speedsters.<p>

* * *

><p>45. <strong>Hell<strong>  
>Barry was going to give him hell, for not eating enough before a mission.<p>

* * *

><p>46. <strong>Sun<strong>  
>Sunburnt freckles are the worst, but Barry kisses them until they're all better.<p>

* * *

><p>47. <strong>Moon<strong>  
>The moon has a side effect called the lunar effect, and it makes people crazy, because Barry would have never kissed him like that, not on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>48. <strong>Waves<strong>  
>It took Barry awhile to convince Wally to run on water, but when he did, his nephew and him managed to run through a few tidal waves.<p>

* * *

><p>49. <strong>Hair<strong>  
>He has his aunt's hair, Barry muses.<p>

* * *

><p>50. <strong>Supernova<strong>  
>Astronomy wasn't his favourite science, but the way his uncle would go on about stellar explosions and supernova remnants made him want to learn more about it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to DC Comics and their respective creators.


End file.
